


Breaking Point

by Irondadandspiderbaby



Series: Tony Stark and Peter Parker: Unlikely duo? More like father and son [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Gen, Peter Parker was dead, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondadandspiderbaby/pseuds/Irondadandspiderbaby
Summary: After the snap has been undone, everyone except Peter Parker came back...or so it seems. Tony falls into a deep depression that goes to the deep end. Read tags before reading though!





	Breaking Point

He never came back. The dorky, adorable, brown-eyed kid never came back. 

Peter Parker. 

The funny thing was the fact that everyone else did. The Stark tower was quiet as it lacked the voice of the kid's laughter and pointless jokes. Tony Stark missed that.

Maybe too much. 

"Why didn't you come back, kid?" He asked as his voice cracked. He sat in his lab, tinkering like always when he was trying to distract himself. He knew that it wouldn't work this time; just like the countless bottles of vodka that were shattered all over the place. He went to pick up the glass when he found an envelope with his name on it. He sighed and picked it up and slowly opened it, revealing a letter.   
~~~~~~~~~  
Mr. Stark, 

If you're reading this, it means that I had died. I wrote this before my final mission because I know how risky this is. I want to thank you for being my backbone, and you were always like a father to me. You acted like one when it came to me. I noticed but I liked it. I liked having a father figure since I lost my parents and Ben. 

I'm sorry for being annoying to you and Happy. I was just being myself. I know that you're going to blame yourself, but please know it wasn't your fault that I died. 

Take care of May for me, okay? You're all she has left. I larb you, Tony. 

Peter or Spider-ling.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tony sighed and buried his face into his hands. He couldn't cry and it didn't matter how much he wanted to. "I'm so sorry, but I can't take care of May. I can't even take care of myself."

"Tones?" A male voice asked. Rhodey. 

Tony ignored him as he grabbed something from his safe as it made a sound. Like it was being loaded. 

"Tony, what are you doing?" Rhodey asked. He saw a gun in his friend's hand rise to his head. It dawned on him. 

Tony was getting ready to kill himself. 

"Tony!" Rhodey yelled. "Put it down, please!'

"You don't get it!" Tony cried as he had the gun to his head. "I'm a curse, Rhodes! I can't do this anymore! Let me just go in peace!"

"I can help you, I promise, but you have to put it down."

The billionaire sunk to his knees and bawled as Rhodes was making a phone call to Bruce Banner. "Bruce, get to Stark's lab now. He has a gun to his head. I'm dead serious. You better hurry up." He hung up and saw his friend pale from anxiety. 

"Rhodey, please, go before I do this."

"STOP!" Someone else yelled. Bruce Banner. "Tony, please, don't do this." He sat in front of the sad man. He took a deep breath. 

"Give me the gun, okay?"

"It won't go away. I failed him, Bruce. My kid. I failed him and everyone I love. I have no purpose here."

"Tones," Rhodes joined in and sat next to Bruce. "We can help get through this. I know it seems impossible now, but it will get better. You have people that need you."

"Who needs me?"

"Tony, the team needs you." Banner said. 

Tony lowered the gun and placed it on the floor as he bawled on his knees, being comforted by the two best friends. "It hurts so much." It was barely above a whisper. 

"Mr. Stark." A young voice called out. It couldn't be. He's dead. Wait, was he alive the whole time? "Dr. Banner, what's happening? Why did he have a gun?"

Tony stood up. "It's nothing. Stay back, okay, baby boy?"

"We'll clean this up," Rhodes whispered. "Go be with the kid, okay?" He saw his friend nod and pushed him out of the lab.   
~*~  
"You were dead." Tony said with hurt. 

"Yeah," Peter said and sat on the couch. "I was, but I'm not sure how I came back."

"You're a fifth-teen year old kid. You shouldn't have died in the first place."

"I'm here now, aren't I?" The kid asked. He was getting mildly angry. "I thought you'd be a bit happy that I came back."

"I am. Listen to me, I just…. Pete, I'm sorry."

"I know what happened. You tried to kill yourself, didn't you?"

Silence took over the room. 

"Mr. Stark?"

"I did."

Tony was embraced by a tight hug from the kid and broke down. "You were gone and it was all my fault."

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

"I love you, kid."

"I love you, too, Tony."

**Author's Note:**

> Spidey came back <3


End file.
